Who Are you?
by yoohxhun
Summary: [New summary] Bisakah aku lebih dekat dengannya? Meski hanya sebatas teman, aku cukup bahagia dengan itu.[ChanBaek] GS! Chapter 6! Mind to rnr?
1. Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun, itu nama lengkapku. Dengan marga Byun yang diturunkan dari keluarga Appa-ku. Aku termuda dari keluargaku. Dengan seorang Oppa sayang padaku. Meski ia jarang berada dirumah karena pekerjaannya yang mengharuskannya keluar dan kembali ke negeri gingseng ini. Tidak hanya Oppa-ku yang sering pepergian ke luar negeri yang selalu aku rindukan. Eomma dan Appaku pun sama. Meski tidak sesering Oppa-ku, karena eomma-ku bilang, Appa dan Eomma akan merindukanku dan menghawatirkan ku jika berlama-lama diluar negeri.

Aku ingin sekali seperti mereka, bisa pergi keluar negeri dengan sering. Meski aku-pun pernah ke jepang tapi itu sewaktu aku masih berumur dua belas tahun.

Aku sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri dirumah. Kesepian, itu adalah keseharianku. Tapi ada seseorang yang selalu mengertiku. Sudah ku anggap ia sebagai orang tua-ku setelah Eomma dan Appa-ku, kuanggap ia sebagai teman, bahkan sahabatku. Dia Kwon Ahjumma. Kalian herankan? Pasti kalian kira orang itu adalah orang yang seumuran dan bahkan satu sekolah denganku.

Kwon ahjumma, ia orang kepercayaan orang tuaku untuk menjaga-ku dan rumah ini. Aku menganggapnya segalanya. Aku selalu mencurahkan perasaanku entah itu sedih, senang, dan takut. Ia selalu melindungiku, terkecuali di sekolah. Ia tau apa yang aku inginkan dan yang tidak. Ia jarang menunjukkan kemarahan, kesal atau raut wajah yang tidak aku inginkan. Padahal, mungkin aku sering bertingkah kekanakan, dan membuat siapapun kesal. Tapi tidak dengannya.

Sekarang aku menginjak kelas 2 Senior High School. Lebih tepatnya Yeonsang Senior High School. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman disekolah. Bersosialisasi saja jarang, mengenal teman satu kelas saja sudah cukup. Karena aku termasuk orang yang cuek dengan orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Selain Kwon Ahjumma, aku mempunyai seorang kepercayaanku, kali ia bersekolah bersamaku, bahkan satu kelas. Kami duduk berdekatan. Ia duduk dibangku baris ke dua, dan aku disampingnya. Ia sahabat baikku, setelah Kwon Ahjumma.

Xi Luhan namanya. Kami berteman dekat sejak pertamakali aku bersekolah di Yeonsang SHS. Ia yeoja yang baik, cantik dengan rambut magenta yang panjang nan lurus, ceria, cerdas, dan nyaman denganku. Aku pun nyaman dengannya. Ia layak menjadi seorang eonni untukku. Meski ia sering bertingkah seperti seorang laki-laki. Perhatian, dan kadang berlebihan. Tapi aku suka dengannya. Kadang aku pun bercerita dengannya. Ia pun begitu.

Gadis imut itu mempunyai sedikit perbedaan denganku. Jika ia cukup terkenal dikalangan siswa disekolahku, sedangkan aku tidak. Yaa pernah sesekali ketika aku berjalan melewati koridor seorang namja yang tidak kukenal menyapaku. Tapi hanya kubalas dengan senyuman tipis saja. Karena aku anti dengan namja. Yang kebetulan sahabatku yang banyak mempunyai fans namja disekolahku ini, sama denganku yaitu anti dengan seorang namja. Meskipun banyak namja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis imut itu, tapi ia selalu menolak dengan alasan ia perlu belajar, bukan berpacaran. Alasan yang baik menurutku.

-Author Pov-

Langkahnya tergesa, sembari membawa tumpukan buku yang cukup tebal dipeluknya. Ia sibuk mengecek tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang ia peluk. Tak memperhatikan cara berjalannya. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengumpat karena sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak orang didepannya. Ia sudah terlambat kali ini. Sebentar lagi praktek akan segera dimulai. Belum lagi kelas masih cukup jauh, diseberang ia berjalan—cepat sekarang.

_Tiid.. Tiid!_

_Greb!_

**_TBC..._**

**_Mind to rnr?^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Who you?**

**Author: Yoohxhun**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: EXO's Member, Other**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance/?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Genderswitch! OOC!**

**This Story is mine! Don't be plagiator! RNR!^^**

**Previous**

**-Author Pov-**

**Langkahnya tergesa, sembari membawa tumpukan buku yang cukup tebal dipeluknya. Ia sibuk mengecek tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang ia peluk. Tak memperhatikan cara berjalannya. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengumpat karena sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak orang didepannya. Ia sudah terlambat kali ini. Sebentar lagi praktek akan segera dimulai. Belum lagi ruang laboratorium masih cukup jauh, diseberang ia berjalan—cepat sekarang.**

_**Tiid.. Tiid!**_

_**Greb!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2!**_

Nafas yeoja itu tercekat. Tangannya ia tarik hingga yeoja manis itu hampir membentur tubuhnya. Andai buku-buku tebal ini tidak ia peluk, mungkin mereka sudah saling membentur tubuh.

Darahnya berdesir hebat. Tangannya bergetar, belum lagi detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Matanya membuka perlahan. Ia menatap dasi sekolah yang namja itu kenakan. Yeoja berambut gelombang mendongak laun. Menatap onyx yang berbeda pandang dengannya. Namja yang familiar dimatanya.

Ia dihadapkan dengan dada bidang yang tertutup seragam sekolah untuk namja. Orang ini pasti yang menolongnya. Menolongnya? Ya, hampir saja ia tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melintas ketika ia hendak menyebrangi jalan raya. Jika saja ia tidak ditolong seorang namja tinggi ini, mungkin ia sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Yeoja itu meraksakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram keras oleh telapak yang lebih besar ukurannya dan lebih besar tenaganya ketimbang lengan yeoja manis ini. Begitu tinggi namja ini. Benaknya berkata.

Manik gadis manis beralih ke pergelangan tangannya yang masih dicengram keras oleh pria yang ia tidak kenal ini meski wajahnya tak asing bagi yeoja ini.

Kepalanya menunduk sedikit meringis. Cengkraman itu tidak terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Tangannya sedikit ia gerakan untuk melonggarkan—melepas cengraman itu.

"jebal…" ringisnya pelan kesakitan.

Namja lebih tinggi menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan lengan kirinya digerakkan. Ia tersadar jika tangan kirinya masih mencengram lengan gadis manis ini. Dengan segera ia melepas kontak fisik dengan gadis dihadapannya.

Gadis itu mendesah lega saat lengannya merasa lebih baik sekarang. Lengan kirinya mengusap lengan sebelahnya lagi yang memerah—akibat sebegitu kencangnya cengraman namja ini.

Pria tinggi itu gelagapan sendiri. Tangannya ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung. "M-mian…" ujarnya singkat. Gadis itu mendongak, mengerjapkan matanya membuat semua orang gemas. Jangan lupakan Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Untung saja tinggi badan mereka sangat berbeda jauh—meski yeoja ini terbilang tinggi dikalangan yeoja disekolahnya.

_Greb!_

Belum sembuh dari nyeri dipergelangan tangannya. Lengan itu sudah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang di belakang yeoja itu.

"Baekhyun, Ayo!" seru seorang yeoja yang ternyata menarik tangan yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu.

"uh?" gadis itu bingung, lalu mengangguk. Langkahnya mengikuti arah tarikan dari yeoja yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Sejenak ia menoleh kearah namja yang sudah menolongnya itu. Maniknya tersirat kebingungan.

Pria itu masih terpaku ditempat. Dengan wajah yang tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat dengan santai sembari memasukan kedua lengannya ke saku celana. Dibalik saku itu, telapak tangan kirinya meraba sesuatu yang tidak berwujud, melainkan sebuah siratan yang lembut. Ingatkan telapak tangan kirinya itu sudah menyentuh kulit lengan seorang yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini ia perhatikan?

Praktek sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu, untung saja kedua yeoja manis itu tidak terlambat. Jika mereka terlambat barang semenit saja, mungkin mereka tidak diizinkan masuk ruang praktek karena kecerobohan mereka.

Yooyoung dan Baekhyun. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kantin dengan perasaan lega. Praktek yang dilakukan diruang laboratorium sukses mereka jalankan. Dengan sedikit menenangkan hati mereka, kedua yeoja itu duduk dideretan meja kantin yang cukup sepi. Karena kelas satu masih berada dikelas dan mendengarkan ocehan dari guru yang menerangkan pelajaran.

"aku akan membeli minuman, kau mau?" Tanya gadis berambut lurus. Dan dianggukkan oleh gadis yang dihadapannya. "baiklah tunggu disini" ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik menuju drink count.

"gomawo, Luhanie" rengeknya yang terkesan kekanakan. Gadis yang bernama Luhan itu berbalik dan tersenyum manis, mengangguk. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah dua menit, yeoja itu kembali dengan membawa dua cup besar soda dan makanan ringan. Ia letakan makanan dan minuman itu dimeja. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang melihat banyaknya makanan yang dibawa sahabatnya.

"woah jinjja, ini banyak sekali Luhan!" serunya. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum maklum. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan makanan dimeja.

"ini hadiah karena kita sudah melakukan praktek dengan baik" ia mulai mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang pedas kesukaannya. Baekhyun membalas angguk dengan semangat.

Hening, mereka sibuk dengan camilan ditangan. Semua camilan ini kesukaan mereka berdua. Kadang mereka tertawa dengan candaan Luhan Disertai obrolan ringan. Seketika gadis yang berambut hitam legam gelombang teringat sesuatu, dan ingin menanyakannya pada sahabatnya ini.

"eum, Luhan. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" mulutnya masih mengunyah _pepero_ rasa stroberri—kesukaannya. Luhan mendongak.

"tanyakanlah jika aku bisa menjawabnya" Baekhyun mengulum senyum.

"apa kau lihat namja yang bersamaku tadi siang, sebelum praktek?" manik rusa Luhan mengadah keatas, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya mengacung keatas sontak. Mata sipitnya melebar. Mungkin ia ingat.

"ya, sepertinya begitu. Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya-nya lagi bak mewawancarai gadis didepannya.

"kurasa wajahnya tidak begitu asing. Siapa namanya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Luhan menarik nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"ya, ya, aku tau. Bukankah dia satu kelas dengan kita? Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Gadis cantik itu menggeleng tak percaya. "dia Park Chanyeol!" serunya, sedikit berbisik. Kepalanya mengecek sekitar kantin. Agar tidak ada yang mendengar omongannya, yang mungkin rahasia?

"kemari!" perintah Luhan pada Baekhyun untuk memajukan kepalanya agar mendengar suara Luhan. "dia orang yang misterius! Ia selalu membolos, pendiam, bahkan aku saja tidak pernah mendengar ia berucap panjang. Yah pantas saja jika kau tidak mengenalnya. Nyatanya kau juga cuek dengan alam sekitar, bahkan dikelas" gadis yang memakai jepit berwarna ungu polkadot di rambutnya—berdecak malas sambil melirik mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya juga.

"hhh… percuma saja jika aku mengajak bicara dengan orang lain, pasti ucapanku tidak pernah ada yang menanggapi. Menyebalkan" bibir-nya mempout lucu. Luhan-pun gemas dibuatnya.

"kau sudah menyerah diawal, seharusnya kau berusaha. Semua pasti akan mengerti" ucap Luhan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng sembari mengulum senyum "tidak, begini saja sudah cukup. Mempunyai sahabat seimut dan secerewet nyonya Xi ini…" Baekhyun menekan kata 'nyonya Xi' dan membuat Luhan memajuka bibirnya "…aku sudah cukup sempurna," yeoja berambut gelombang tersenyum lagi.

Luhan berdecak "kau ini" mereka terkekeh bersama.

Tak mereka sadari seseorang dibalik pintu masuk menuju kantin tengah memperhatikan mereka—lebih tepatnya kepada yeoja berambut gelombang panjang.

Bel pulang berdering beberapa detik lalu. Seketika kelas menjadi riuh dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas yang sebelumnya sudah memberi salam pada guru yang masih berada dikelas.

Gadis berjari lentik, Baekhyun, merapikan meja-nya dengan malas. Semangatnya menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin ia lelah. Ia ingin segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk dikamarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa secepat itu sampai kerumahnya dan melepas lelahnya di ranjang empuknya. Gadis itu harus ke toko buku membeli sebuah buku yang ia cari.

Sebenarnya ia cukup malas untuk pergi ke toko buku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya itu. Belum lagi ia harus pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani sahabat tersayang-nya itu. Tapi demi buku yang ia incar, gadis itu harus mau.

Yeoja mungil itu berjalan dengan lemas melewati koridor yang agak sepi ini. Kepalanya tertunduk selama berjalan. Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan. Apa ia harus membatalkan niatnya itu? Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, menghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk. "Aku harus semangat!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya yang tengah dilanda kemalasan. Tak heran jika peringkat dikelasnya selalu berada diatas. Gadis manis ini mempunyai semangat yang mudah meningkat.

Sampailah yeoja yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata perempuan lain—ini sampai ditoko buku tujuannya. Ia langsung melesat ke deretan buku yang ia cari. Manik matanya memicing mengamati setiap nama buku di cover-nya.

_Drrtt… drrtt.._

Tiba-tiba ponsel di ranselnya bergetar. Ia merasakan getaran itu. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika benda canggih itu bergetar. Lalu yeoja tinggi itu membalikkan ransel sekolahnya dan mengambil ponsel yang bergetar itu. Tertera dilayar canggih itu _'Luhanie'_, panggilan dari Luhan, sahabatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, wae Luhan?" ucapnya pada orang diseberang-sambil mencari buku.

'…_.'_

'_Puk!_'

Langkah seorang pemuda berhenti ditengah-tengah kegiatan memata-matai seseorang. Sebuah benda yang tidak mungkin manusia akan menolaknya, apalagi jika mempunyai isi yang cukup banyak. Dompet. Ya, benda itu dompet. Sebuah dompet jatuh dari sebuah tas si pemilik, dan si pemilik tak menyadari jika benda itu terjatuh. Dompet itu jatuh tepat dua setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri. pria itu bersembunyi diantara rak-rak buku agar tidak terlihat oleh seorang yeoja yang ia ikuti—si pemilik dompet.

Yeoja itu—pemilik dompet malah belalu meninggalkan tempat yang sebelumnya ia berdiri, sembari menempelkan ponsel ditelinga kanannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, pria yang bersembunyi tadi keluar sekiranya gadis tadi sudah pergi. Ia mengambil dompet yang tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Untung saja keadaan toko buku tersebut sepi pengunjung, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari jikalau sebuah benda berharga terjatuh.

Dompet yang sangat lucu. Dengan kulit luar berwarna maroon muda, sebuah beruang kecil menempel dikulit dompet itu, dan memiliki gantungan zipper berbentuk huruf 'BB'. Namja itu tau, bahwa huruf yang menggantung didompet itu adalah inisial dari pemilik dompet itu.

Chanyeol memasukan dompet itu kesaku seragamnya. Lalu mengikuti arah yeoja tadi.

"Hanya ini saja?" Tanya seorang pegawai dibalik kasir. Gadis itu mendongak dan mengangguk.

"tentu". Sementara si pegawai kasir menghitung jumlah harga buku yang ia beli, yeoja itu sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Ia mencari benda yang sekarang ia butuhkan.

"semuanya jadi lima ribu won, nona" ujar sang pegawai kasir.

"tunggu sebentar ya.." gadis itu mulai panic. Dompetnya hilang. Seingatnya, dompet yang berisikan uang untuk membeli buku ia masukan ke tas sekolahnya sepulang sekolah tadi. Kenapa sekarang menghilang tiba-tiba.

"satukan saja dengan ini" suara berat menginterupsi. Sontak kedua perempuan berbeda status itu mendongak pada pemilik suara berat tersebut. Yeoja yang berdiri dibalik kasir mengangguk dan menyatukan—menghitung buku tadi dengan buku namja ini.

Baekhyun tidak percaya. Kenapa orang ini selalu tiba-tiba? Meski ia tau namja ini, tapi ia tidak tau lebih jauh tentang namja tinggi ini.

Pria baik ini membayar semua buku yang ia dan yeoja disampingnya. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko buku tersebut dan berhenti didepan pintu masuk toko itu.

Mereka gugup dalam keheningan. Gugup? Mungkin.

"eum, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau dompetku kemana. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan…" gadis itu memberi jeda sebentar, mendongak pada pria yang menatapnya lekat-lekat "terimakasih." Ia tersenyum canggung.

"aku janji, jika dompetku beserta uangnya kembali, aku akan mengembalikan uang yang sudah kau korbankan untuk membayar buku ini." Ia mengangguk meyakinkan.

Pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan dan menatap perempuan imut disampingnya, menghela napas dan mengagguk "tidak perlu, aku tidak meminta balasan apapun." Ia memalingkan pandangannya. "aku duluan" pamit pria itu pada gadis yang bersamanya tadi.

Baekhyun, perempuan tadi hanya diam menatap kepergian namja yang menurutnya baik. Ia yakin, namja barusan bukan salah satu siswa laki-laki yang suka menyapanya ketika ia sedang sendiri dilorong sekolah. _Karena seragam yang dipakai pemuda tinggi itu sama dengan seragam laki-laki lain disekolah-nya._

Gadis tinggi itu meninggalkan toko buku dan menuju halte bus. Meski Baekhyun termasuk murid yang kaya, tapi ia selalu menolak untuk diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi dari orang tuanya. Orang tua Baekhyun kadang khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang sering ditinggal pergi keluar negeri oleh orangtuanya. Tapi gadis Imut itu bersih keras untuk pepergian sendiri.

Onyx tajamnya menatap sebuah benda yang ia sembunyikan dari pemiliknya. Bukan, ia bukan pencuri, tentu ia akan mengembalikan benda berharga ini kepada pemiliknya. Mungkin bukan sekarang. Dompet ini—benda yang ia sembunyikan, tidak sengaja terjatuh dari tempat asalnya.

Sebenarnya, sebelum kejadian itu ia sudah mengikuti arah jalan yeoja yang diketahui pemilik dompet ini. Sudah hampir sebulan kebelakang ia mengikuti, memata-matai, mengawasi, yeoja itu. Entah apa maksud dari semua itu. Mengintai seorang yeoja yang notabene teman sekelasnya itu, mungkin sudah kegiatan rutinnya sekarang.

Dirinya mengawasi yeoja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dari jarak yang jauh. Mungkin saking jauhnya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengawasinya. Jika Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal dirinya. Tentu, Baekhyun yang anti sosial dengan sekitar, menambah alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan untuk mengetahui namanya-pun Baekhyun tanyakan pada sahabatnya, Luhan.

Baru kali ini ia mendekati Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat itu. Dengan terang-terangan ia menolong Baekhyun dari sebuah petaka, atau celaka. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah melakukan seperti itu pada yeoja incarannya. Incaran? Sebenarnya iapun masih heran kenapa ia melakukan itu.

Perlahan ia membuka zipper dompet yang memiliki sebuah gantungan berhurufkan 'BB', dan menilik isi didalamnya. Ia tertarik…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC….**

Mind to rnr?^^

Saya Author baru di ffn ini. Mohon kerjasamanya(?). Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dicerita, saya hanya manusia biasa yang kadang salah…..

Gamsahae n3n


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Who you?**

**Author: Yoohxhun**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: EXO's Member, Other**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance/?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Genderswitch! OOC!**

**This Story is mine! Don't be plagiator! RNR!^^**

**Previous**

**Baru kali ini ia mendekati Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat itu. Dengan terang-terangan ia menolong Baekhyun dari sebuah petaka, atau celaka. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah melakukan seperti itu pada yeoja incarannya. Incaran? Sebenarnya iapun masih heran kenapa ia melakukan itu.**

**Perlahan ia membuka zipper dompet yang memiliki sebuah gantungan berhurufkan 'BB', dan menilik isi didalamnya. Ia tertarik…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 3!_**

Perlahan ia membuka zipper dompet yang memiliki sebuah gantungan berhurufkan 'BB', dan menilik isi didalamnya. Ia tertarik. Bukan karena berisikan uang, melainkan sebuah foto berukuran kecil menempel dibalik plastic transparan. Dua manusia yang berbeda gender. Tinggi mereka berbeda cukup jauh, dan juga usia. Senyuman lebar, dan kebahagiaan kentara diwajah mereka. Dengan latar belakang pepohonan yang rimbun dan hijau. Salah satu dari dua orang tadi, yang paling pendek memasang pose tangan peace. Mungkin yang paling bahagia disana. Sepasang mata mereka membentuk lengkungan tipis.

_'apakah ini kakak-nya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mengeluarkan foto tersebut dari balik plastic dompet tadi.

_'pluk!'_ satu lembar foto kecil terjatuh dari balik foto yang ia ambil ke lantai kayu di kamarnya ini. Pemuda itu merengut. Ia memungut foto itu. Dan siapa ini? Sungguh menggemaskan!

foto itu tercetak seorang gadis cilik berumur—mungkin enam tahun tengah bergaya imut menggunakan seragam sekolah-nya. Matanya terdorong pipi yang bulat hingga menyipit lucu. Bibirnya mengembang senyuman yang menampakkan deretan gigi yang rapi, dan memiliki dua buah jendela. Oh lucu sekali bocah ini.

Tunggu, apakah ini yeoja yang ia temui tadi siang? Dia Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa masa kecilnya imut sekali. Ternyata, dibalik sikap dingin Baekhyun di sekolah, ia memiliki senyuman, dan keceriaan yang sama seperti sahabat Baekhyun, Xi Luhan.

Baekhyun jarang menampakan wajah seceria difoto tadi pada orang lain selain Luhan, dan keluarganya pasti. Sebagai seorang pengintai diam, Chanyeol pernah melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lepas hanya didepan sahabat terdekatnya saja. Selain itu ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan keceriaannya. Mungkin sikap Baekhyun sama sepertinya, ia terlihat dingin, angkuh, dan garang dihadapan orang lain. Tapi, sewaktu-waktu ia juga tersenyum karena hal-hal tertentu yang jarang ia temui.

Sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol pernah terikut senyum ketika Baekhyun tertawa lepas dengan Luhan di taman sekolah.

Jemarinya bergerak mengembalikan foto itu ketempat asalnya. Terkecuali foto yang terakhir ia lihat. Ia menyimpan foto gadis cilik itu dibuku catatan pribadinya—semacam buku diari. Masa bodo dengan menambah sebutan buruk oleh siswa-siswi disekolah. Mungkin selain ia disebut namja misterius, gangster, nakal, pembolos, dan nanti, ia menjadi pencuri? Oh tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan menyebarkan gossip buruk yang tidak penting pada orang lain. Ia bukan tipikal orang infotaiment yang suka menggosipi orang yang tanpa tau kejadian asli.

Ia kembali menutup dompet yang sangat _girly_ meski tidak berwarna Pink mencolok. Chanyeol menyimpan dompet itu kedalam tas sekolahnya. Ia akan mengembalikan dompet itu pada pemiliknya besok.

"hhhh~" pemuda jangkung itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan kaki panjangnya menggantung disisi ranjang. Matanya terpejam lelah. Ia belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju yang lebih santai ataupun sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya. Hari ini cukup membuatnya lelah sekaligus mengesankan. Dihari ini ia sudah dua kali dalam satu bulan ia mendekat pada Baekhyun.

_'cklek..'_

Pintu kamar Pemuda tinggi itu terbuka perlahan. Sinar lampu dari luar kamar menelusuk masuk ke celah pintu yang terbuka. Kamar Chan memang gelap. Ruangan ini hanya tersinari dari lampu belajar yang berdiri di samping meja belajar.

_Tik!_

Seketika lampu ruangan itu menyala serempak ulah seorang pria paruh baya yang juga membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu. Langkahnya mendekati pemuda yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya. Lalu duduk di kursi yang ada didekat meja belajar.

Chanyeol mengela nafasnya dan menghembuskannya panjang. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Meski ia sangatlah lelah saat ini, tapi ia harus menghargai dan sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darinya ini. Matanya masih terpejam, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"hm, ne abeoji" ia terlihat gusar.

"abeoji tau, kau lelah. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, bersihkan tubuhmu. Lalu kita makan malam bersama dibawah. Hyungmu tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Palli" pria paruh baya itu yang ternyata ayah dari seorang Park Chanyeol, Tuan Park, bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengangguk dalam tuduk. Tuan Park meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih belum bergerak diposisinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika diambang pintu. "kau ingatkan, Eomma tidak suka putranya menjadi orang yang pemalas. Apalagi urusan kebersihan." Tuan Park terkekeh diakhir perkataannya lalu menutup rapat pintu kamar putranya itu. Tanpa ia tau, putranya tengah tersenyum kecil dibalik kepala yang ia tudukkan itu. Ia teringat sosok yang ia rindukan. Park Chanyeol, ini bukan waktunya untuk mengingat masalalu. Sekarang kau harus mandi! Bukankah tubuhmu lengket?! Batinnya bermonolog.

**_TBC...^^_**

**_terimakasih yg sudah review, review lagi yayayaa~^^_**

**_Maaf kalo pendek, banyak tugas sekolah jadi gasempet lanjut lebih panjang.. H3h3_**

**_Gamsahae^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Who you?**

**Author: Yoohxhun**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: EXO's Member, Other**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance/?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Genderswitch! OOC!**

**This Story is mine! Don't be plagiator! RNR!^^**

**Previous**

**Langkahnya terhenti ketika diambang pintu. "kau ingatkan, Eomma tidak suka putranya menjadi orang yang pemalas. Apalagi urusan kebersihan." Tuan Park terkekeh diakhir perkataannya lalu menutup rapat pintu kamar putranya itu. Tanpa ia tau, putranya tengah tersenyum kecil dibalik kepala yang ia tudukkan itu. Ia teringat sosok yang ia rindukan. Park Chanyeol, ini bukan waktunya untuk mengingat masalalu. Sekarang kau harus mandi! Bukankah tubuhmu lengket?! Batinnya bermonolog.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pemuda dingin itu membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia segera ke lantai dasar rumah klasik ini. Menuju meja makan. Dari tangga, ia sudah merasakan indra penciumannya menghirup aroma masakan yang sangat lezat. Pasti ini masakan buatan hyung-nya. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja makan. Ia tidak sabar untuk menyantap makanan yang dibuat oleh hyungnya itu. Meski ia tidak tau itu masakan macam apa.

Disinilah sebuah keluarga kecil yang beranggotakan semuanya pria yang berbeda usia. Tanpa seorang ibu ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Para pria itu sudah harus membiasakan kehidupan mereka tanpa seorang wanita yang disayangi.

Disebuah rumah klasik yang cukup luas, yang hanya ditempati oleh tiga orang penghuni. Dan seorang maid wanita yang sudah berumur. Dikediaman keluarga Park, tepatnya dimeja makan, semua anggota keluarga berkumpul disana. Tengah bersantap malam. Mereka baru merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Terakhir kali mereka berkumpul, kurang lebih dua minggu lalu. Karena Appa dari seorang Park Chanyeol dan Park junmyeon, Tuan Park selalu lembur. Dan juga hyung dari Chanyeol, Junmyeon, ia sudah disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya disebuah perusahaan fashion di tengah kota Seoul. Kadang kala ia-pun pergi ke luar kota untuk keperluan kerjanya. Begitu sepi hidup Park Chanyeol.

Ada yang menanyakan soal 'dimana ibu dari Junmyeon dan Chanyeol?'. Ibu mereka, Choi Sooyoung, telah meninggal tiga tahun silam. Akibat penyakit yang menyarang ditubuhnya, sang ibu meninggal setelah dua minggu dirawat diruang ICU. Tentu Chanyeol, serta hyung dan ayahnya sangat terpukul karena wanita yang mereka sayangi telah meninggalkan mereka selamanya.

Chanyeol sempat mengurung dirinya hampir selama seminggu di kamarnya. Dirinya sangat berantakan, kacau, hancur seketika saat mendengar ibunya telah wafat dirumah sakit. Ia tidak terima jika ibunya dipanggil oleh sang pencipta secepat itu. Ia berfikir, kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang meninggal. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin jika seseorang hidup tanpa seorang ibu yang menyayanginya. Memperhatikan kehidupannya, memberi kedisiplinan, kasih sayang, dan yang lainnya sekiranya seorang ibu yang baik. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol, tentu ia tidak terima. Ibunya yang selalu mengingatkan untuk makan tepat waktu, belajar dengan baik, memperhatikan kondisi kesehatannya juga hyungnya, dan masih banyak lagi yang dia inginkan dari ibunya. Tapi itu semua berhenti sejak kejadian terburuknya.

Setelah diberi pengertian oleh hyung dan ayahnya dengan susah payah—karena waktu itu Chanyeol masih smp, pikirannya masih seperti bocah umur lima tahun. Pemuda tampan itu harus menerima semua kenyataan yang menimpanya.

Tapi banyak perubahan dari diri Chanyeol. Dirinya yang dulu ceria, tubuhnya berisi baik, kulit putihnya terawat, selalu peringkat teratas dikelasnya, semuanya berubah seketika. Sekarang ia pendiam bahkan terkesan dingin, tubuhnya kurus tinggi, pipi yang dulu tembam sekarang menjadi tirus, kulitnya yang dulu putih indah sekarang menjadi putih pucat, ia selalu membolos ketika ia malas untuk belajar dikelas. Meski ia perlahan menerima kenyataan, tetapi ia tetap memberika efek yang buruk. Ia tidak bisa menepati janji yang diucapkan ibunya.

_'__Chanyeolie harus menjadi seorang namja yang tampan, pintar, dan melindungi eomma, appa dan Junmyeon hyung. Chanyeolie bisa tepati janji eomma ini 'kan?'_ ucapan itu yang selalu ia ingat, tetapi tidak ia terapkan dalam kehidupannya. Ia bosan dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, tanpa penyemangat hidup yang membuatnya semangat untuk melakukan segalanya.

Kembali ke kediaman keluarga Park, tepatnya dimeja makan. Ruangan ini terlihat hening. Mereka sibuk dengan santapan dipiring masing-masing. Memang tidak baik jika makan sambil bicara. Tapi, kali ini terlihat sangat canggung.

Tuan Park—ayah Chanyeol berdeham pelan "bagaimana pekerjaanmu dikantor Junmyeon?" Tanyanya membuka topic pembicaraan.

Junmyeon mendongak menatap Ayahnya yang berbeda pandang. Mulutnya mengunyah makanan yang ia suap "hmm, mungkin lebih baik. Wae abeoji?"ia menimpali.

"aniya, hanya ingin tau perkembanganmu dalam bekerja. Ohya, bagaimana dengan kau Chanyeol?" manik mata pria paruh baya itu tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan tertunduk dalam. Kepalanya hampir masuk kedalam piring. Sang objek masih saja tak bergeming.

Sontak kepalanya mendongak terkejut—ketika kakinya ditendang oleh sang kakak, Junmyeon. Matanya menyorotkan kebingungan menatap kakaknya yang sudah usil menendang kaki-nya yang tidak berdosa.

Kakaknya tidak seusil dan sejail itu, mana mungkin ia menendang kaki seseorang tanpa sebab? Tidak ada kerjaan sekali. Junmyeon bermaksud menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan makannya. Dagu Junmyeon mengendik pada Ayahnya yang menunggu jawaban dari pemuda jangkung itu.

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya pada arah yang dimaksud kakaknya itu. Menatap mata elang sang Ayah meski tidak terlampau seperti menyiratkan kemarahan.

"aku?" tanyanya masih bingung. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengangguk.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Chanyeol? abeoji tidak sempat memerhatikanmu selama beberapa minggu Ini, abeoji sering sibuk dengan pekerjaan dikantor. Mianhe"

Pemuda paling muda menghela nafasnya. "tidak ada yang menarik. Biasa saja" jawabnya datar. Bahunya mengangkat kilat. Ia melanjutkan acara menyantap makanan yang dipiring.

Tuan Park tersenyum mesem. Anaknya tumbuh menjadi remaja yang dingin. Ia kurang perhatian dari orang tuanya. Ia prihatin terhadapnya.

"ahjumma, nanti tolong bantu aku setelah makan ne" ucap Chanyeol pada satu-satunya maid dirumah ini—yang kebetulan melewati meja makan hendak ke dapur. Jung ahjumma menoleh dan mengangguk. Maid berumur setengah abad itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

"kau terlihat pucat dan lemas Chanyeol. kau sakit?" junmyeon bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cuek. Tanpa berucap kata sepatah-pun.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, pria termuda dirumahnya itu langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia sudah memberitahu maid-nya untuk mengikuti ke kamarnya itu. Dan juga, ia menyuruh jung Ahjumma—maid-nya untuk membawa minyak urut yang baunya tidak terlalu buruk.

Chanyeol sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang luas-nya. Ia lemas, mungkin perlu pijitan dipunggungnya yang bidang.

_'__cklek'_

Jung Ahjumma datang, ia langsung melangkah mendekati Chanyeol berada, dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"apa yang membuat Chanyeolie jadi sakit badan, heum?" Tanya sang maid lembut. Jung ahjumma-lah maid satu-satunya yang menjadi penggati ibu Chanyeol, meski tidak sepenuhnya menggantikan sosok yang sangat ia sayangi. Pemuda berulit pucat itu-pun sedikit manja pada maid-nya ini. Meski ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan jiwa manja-nya pada orang lain, bahkan pada Ayahnya sendiri, ia juga bisa manja pada orang seperti Jung Ahjumma.

"aku tidak tau" kepalanya menelungkup didalam tumpukan bantal.

Jung ahjumma tersenyum "berbaliklah, biar Ahjumma pijitkan yang terasa pegal." Pemuda tampan itu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi tengkurap.

"ahjumma?" orang yang merasa dipanggil sebutannya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "apa Ahjumma pernah memperhatikan seseorang ketika sekolah dulu? Namja misalnya?"

Telapak lembut Ahjumma yang bermarga Jung itu masih memijat punggung Chanyeol dari balik kaos yang dipakai sang tuan muda. "sepertinya pernah, tapi Ahjumma tidak tau nama namja itu."

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk. "ada apa? Apa Chanyeol merasa diperhatikan seorang yeoja?"

"aniya, aku masih bingung. Biasanya, kenapa orang memperhatikan kehidupan seseorang ahjumma?" Tanya pemuda kurus itu, pertanyaannya itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak mengerti kenapa eskrim bisa meleleh.

Wanita berumur itu hampir mengeluarkan suara tawa-nya. Untung saja tuan muda-nya itu menghadap kearah tembok, jadi ia tidak mengetahui jika wanita bermarga Jung itu tengah terkekeh tak bersuara. "hmm, biasanya, orang memerhatikan kelakuan atau kehidupan seseorang itu berarti orang itu tertarik pada seseorang tadi. Atau bahkan orang itu menyukai seseorang itu. Tapi, pendapat orang berbeda-beda. Jadi itu hanya perkiraan ahjumma saja."

Mata pemuda itu perlahan menutup. Merasakan nikmatnya pijatan dipunggungnya yang diberikan oleh Jung Ahjumma. Tentu saja, siapa yang rela menolak pijitan dipunggung yang terasa pegal dan sakit..

"apa Chanyeolie diperhatikan oleh seseorang? Atau, Chanyeolie yang memperhatikan seseorang?" ahjumma itu menoleh kearahnya.

"huft, aku juga tidak mengerti ahjumma, sebulan belakangan ini aku mengikuti seseorang dari jauh, dan… Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya itu." Ia memberi jeda ditengah ucapannya.

"Dan kebetulan sekali tadi siang ketika aku mengikutinya dari jauh. Aku punya firasat tidak baik sebelumnya. Ternyata benar, ketika orang itu tengah bergulat dengan buku-bukunya ditangannya, ia tidak memerhatikan arah jalannya. Ia tidak tau ia akan menyebrangi jalan. Hampir saja orang itu tertabak mobil yang melintas" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"lalu siapa yang menyelamatkan orang itu? Apa Chanyeolie? Atau, orang lain yang didekatnya?" ahjumma tua itu pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ahjumma~ ahjumma tidak mengerti?!" –Omo ternyata seorang Park Chaanyeol yang notabene nya Namja dingin bisa merajuk juga.

Wanita itu terkekeh geli. "ahjumma bercanda… Apa orang yang disebutkan Chanyeolie itu kaget?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk "tentu, apalagi dia tidak pernah dekat denganku. Mungkin ia tidak mengenalku" ia mengeluh lemas.

"kalau boleh ahjumma tau, orang itu yeoja atau namja?" kelopak mata pemuda yang tengah tengkurap itu membuka cepat. Lalu merubah posisinya memunggungi sang maid sembari menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Chanyeol berucap dibalik bantalnya, ucapannya tidak begitu jelas terdengar. Tapi bisa dimengerti oleh maid paruhbaya itu. "baiklah jika itu maumu… Ahjumma tinggal ne. istirahatlah, besok Chanyeolie harus sekolah."

"jaljayo Chanyeolie…" itu kata terakhir suara Jung Ahjumma yang didengar Sehun sebelum lampu kamarnya dimatikan dan hanya diterangi oleh remang lampu tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini cukup cerah. Sinar surya menyinari bumi Negeri Gingseng di ufuk timur. Hari ini lebih cepat bersinar darihari sebelumnya. Tetapi Yeoja berambut ikal panjang lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Yeoja cantik itu sudah bersiap tigapuluh menit lalu. Entahlah, rasanya ia sangat bahagia. Tapi mungkin bisa jadi hari ini seperti hari-hari lain. Yeoja ini hanya menanggapi-nya secara berlebihan.

"Baekhyunie! Ayo sarapan! Ini sudah berapa kali Eomma menyuruhmu kebawah untuk sarapan?" yeah Baekhyun susah sekali diajak sarapan. Padahal ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang lengkap dan tas ranselnya yang masih dilampirkan dikursi belajar. Tapi gadis muda bermarga Byun itu malah sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang menurut orang tidak penting.

Yeoja berpipi gemuk itu menatap keluar kaca jendela kamarnya. Menatap orang-orang yang mulai berlalu-lalang dijalanan._ Karena rumah Baekhyun dekat dengan tengah kota._ Sebelah kiri telinganya ia selipkan earphone—mendengarkan music yang berlirik _rapp_ dengan alur yang lambat. Volume lagu yang ia putar-pun tidak terlalu keras.

Ia melirik arlojinya dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Perutnya mulai terasa sakit karena ia lapar. Ini bukan waktu yang biasa seperti hari kemarin-kemarin untuk sarapan. Yeah tidak apalah jika sarapan lebih awal dari biasanya. Tapi masalahnya gadis tinggi ini mudah sekali terkena serangan perut keroncongan.

"Ne Eomma! Aku kesana" balasnya dari dalam kamar. Gadis semampai itu turun dari meja didekat jendela tadi. Lalu ia mengambil ransel sekolahnya dan turun kelantai dasar untuk sarapan dengan Eomma dan Appa-nya.

.

.

.

.

Ia sudah menduga, berangkat sepagi ini membuatnya bosan. Ini terlalu pagi, meski ia sudah memperlambat jalan-nya menuju sekolah, tetap saja ini terlalu pagi. Murid yang datang masih jarang. Ransel sekolahnya masih ia pakai dipunggung.

Ugh ia terlihat sangat angkuh, tetapi, keren! Kedua tangannya ia selipkan disaku celananya. Telinganya disematkan earphone yang tersambung pada ponselnya. Rambut kemerahannya yang bergelombang tertata rapi, wajahnya yang datar memberi kesan dingin tapi keren. Pantas jika ia mempunyai banyak fangirl disekolahnya meski pemuda jangkung ini antisosial disekolahnya.

Pemuda tampan itu tengah berjalan-jalan santai dilingkungan sekolahnya. Menikmati udara segar dipagi hari. Waktu yang tepat untuk berkeliling sekolah karena sekolah luas ini masih sepi pelajar.

_'__ne eomma! Bye!'_ kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara seorang yeoja yang familiar ditelinganya. Pemuda itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon cherry blossom yang rindang. Mengintai yeoja barusan. Gadis itu sudah datang? Sepagi ini? Namja itu tau kapan gadis itu datang ke sekolah, pulang, dan yang lain. Secara ia selalu mengintai-nya. Chanyeol sudah seperti paparazzi.

Gadis imut itu masuk kedalam bangunan luas ini.

Hari sudah dimulai…

.

.

.

Bel tanda masuk kelas berdering lima menit lalu. Tapi dikelas Dua-A masih belum ada seorang guru yang masuk ke kelas tersebut. Sebagian murid dikelas itu senang karena mereka kira tidak akan ada guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Berbeda dengan yeoja cantik yang duduk dibangku barisan kedua dari depan—tengah mencorat-coret lembar buku dibagian belakang. Ia bosan, tidak ada soal-soal yang membuatnya semangat belajar.

Gadis cantik itu menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Satu menit…

Tiga menit…

Lima menit…

Hey sebenarnya kemana guru yang akan mengajar dikelas dua-A ini? Seorang yeoja tengah lemas seperti kekurangan air. Bagi yeoja ini belajar adalah kehidupannya. Jadi tidak ada belajar, tidak ada kehidupan baginya. Oh ini berlebihan.

_Brakk!_

Pintu masuk kelas dua-A terbuka dengan kerasnya ulah seorang wanita cantik dan tinggi dari luar. Sontak seluruh murid didalam kelas menoleh kearah suara keras itu.

Wanita itu tengah terengah-engah sembari menumpukan kedua tangannya dilutut belum lagi tas yang dijinjingnya. Rambut _Bob-_nya berantakan, kacamatanya merosot dihidung mancungnya, dan bajunya berantakan. Oh apakah ini seorang guru ?

"hehe, mian anak-anak. Ssaem terlambat. Apakah masih ada waktu?" Tanya wanita itu tersenyum malu—yang ternyata Guru yang akan mengisi waktu kosong tadi.

Semua murid dikelas itupun bingung. Antara mempersilahkan wanita cantik—meski berantakan—itu tapi tidak mungkin mengusir guru yang cukup disegani murid di antera sekolah ini. Mereka gelagapan.

Salah satu dari murid-murid itu mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas "ssaem!" serunya. "T-tapi ssaem hanya ada sisa sepuluh menit lagi, jadi—"

"baiklah, terimakasih Daehyun telah mempersilahkan ssaem untuk masuk" potongnya sembari melesat masuk ke kelas. Semua pasang mata dikelas melihatnya bingung. Guru yang aneh. Wanita tinggi semampai itu berdiri ditengah-tengah kelas. "kebetulan ssaem hanya ingin memberitaukan bahwa dua minggu kedepan, selama pelajaran sejarah, ssaem tidak akan mengajar dikelas. Karena ssaem ada tugas ke luar kota. Jadi, ssaem akan bagi satu kelas menjadi Sembilan kelompok, masing-masing kelompok beranggotakan tiga orang." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Tak lupa Guru cantik itu merapihkan penampilannya sembari mengoceh—menerangkan pada murid.

Seketika sekelas menjadi gaduh. Sibuk mencari anggota kelompoknya. Termasuk yeoja yang duduk dibangku kedua dari depan dikanan tengah.

"Tolong perhatian!" Min songsaengnim sedikit berteriak. Dan saat itu-pun Kelas menjadi hening. Ia tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "baik, kelompok akan Ssaem tentukan sekarang. Karena tidak ada banyak waktu lagi." Murid kelas Dua-A kecewa, mereka kira anggota kelompok akan dipilih sendiri. Namun mereka salah.

"geure, kelompok pertama" ia memberi jeda barang sebentar. Membuka lembaran kertas dimeja guru. "Lee Hara, Kim Hyunshik, dan Go Nana"

"kelompok kedua, Park jihyu, Shin yoonjo, dan Kim Sooji"

.

.

"Luhan, Xi Luhaaan!" bisik seorang yeoja disamping bangku yeoja bernama Luhan. Gadis itu menoleh dan merautkan wajah bertanya.

"bagaimana jika kita tidak satu kelompok?" Tanya gadis yang duduk disamping bangkunya.

"gwenchana, bukankah kau pintar?" baekhyun tersenyum dengan manisnya. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun—gadis yang duduk disamping bangku Luhan membenci tugas kelompok. Apalagi jika berkelompok dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengerti dirinya. Pasti anggota kelompoknya akan mengandalkan diri-nya saja, tidak mau ikut serta mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun membenci tugas berkelompok.

Gadis berambut gelombang itu sudah siap berdoa didalam hatinya supaya ia mendapat teman sekelompok dengan Luhan.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo, Jung Daehyun, dan Park Sooyoung"

"Yach Ssaem?! Kenapa aku tidak satu kelompok dengan Baekhyunie?" Ujar namja diujung kelas sembari menggebrak meja-nya lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Omo, si tukang onar mulai berisik. Jung Daehyun, ia terkenal dengan ke onaran-nya dikelas. Ia-pun menyukai—bahkan mengakui bahwa ia mencintai sahabat dari Xi luhan, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sudah lelah meladeni si tukang onar dan berisik Jung Daehyun.

Yeoja mungil itu-pun memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"ck, masih untung kita diberi anggota kelompok bersama kyungsoo!" desis Sooyoung atau sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Joy itu dari belakang bangku Daehyun. Pemuda itu menoleh lalu duduk kembali.

Guru Min hanya menggeleng maklum melihat betapa memalukannya perlakuan Daehyun tadi. Guru tinggi mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas yang ia pegang.

"Xi Luhan…"

Deg! Hati yeoja yang duduk dibarisan kedua dari kanan—mulai tak nyaman. Ia tidak siap.

"Park Chanyeol, dan…"

Gadis itu langsung mendongak menatap Guru yang didepannya berharap-harap. "…dan Byun Baekhyun" namanya sudah disebutkan.

Berarti itu menandakan… ia satu kelompok dengan sahabatnya! Dan juga, Park Chanyeol?!

Suasana kelas menjadi canggung, eh?

Sebagian murid menoleh kearah bangku paling belakang, tepat ke bangku seorang Park Chanyeol berpijak(?)

Tampaknya namja dingin itu tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan satu kelas.

Mereka saling berbisik pada teman terdekatnya. Terkecuali yeoja-yeoja pintar, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Yang sudah pasti membicarakan Namja tampan nan dingin seantera sekolah itu. Yang mereka tau, Chanyeol bukan tipikal menyukai tugas kelompok seperti itu. Ia selalu bolos atau tidak datang ketika kerja kelompok berlangsung. Membuat teman sekelompoknya tidak nyaman dengannya.

.

.

-Baekhyun Pov-

Satu kelompok dengan Park Chanyeol?! yang benar saja! Bertegur sapa, bahkan mungkin berkenalan diri saja belum pernah. Ditambah lagi aku bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang asing. Ottokhae?!

Ah ya! Untung ada sahabat tercintaku, Luhan. Terimakasih kepada Tuhan dan Min Ssaem karena sudah mendengar permintaanku ini. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Luhan, ia mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Orang yang hangat dan nyaman untuk diajak bicara. Yeah mungkin nanti jika kami berkumpul untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu tidak terlalu canggung karna ada sosok pencair suasana yang awkward. Luhan.

Aku menoleh pada yeoja rusa itu, iapun ikut menoleh kearah ku. Kami saling bertatapan. Lalu ia tersenyum padaku.

"tenanglah, ini hanya dua minggu dan tidak setiap hari. Setelah ini semua selesai." Ia tersenyum manis. Aku hanya mengela nafas berat lalu mengangguk.

"baiklah, Ssaem sudah umumkan kelompok serta anggota-nya. Ketua kelas, nanti setelah istirahat datanglah ke meja saya, Ssaem akan memberi tugas yang akan kalian kerjakan bersama teman kelompok kalian." Ujar Min ssaem sembari merapihkan meja guru didepan kelas. Diujung kelas, dibarisan paling awal Kangjun mengangguk pada Guru tinggi itu. Bahkan tingginya hampir menyamai si ketua kelas Dua-A, Yoon Kangjun yang termasuk namja tertinggi dikelas setelah Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol? Heol namja misterius yang pernah menolongku ketika hendak menyebrangi jalan. Dan juga… Ia yang telah membayar buku-ku yang kubeli kemarin. Aku jadi ingat, kalau aku belum membayar uang yang sudah ia korbankan untuk membayar buku-ku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eum, Baek. Ini punyamu? Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya dijalan"

"oh, Gomawo Eum…"

"kai, kim Jongin"

.

.

"maaf telah merepotkanmu, seharusnya aku menelpon luhan—"

"Sstt gwenchana. Masuklah, ini sudah malam."

"sekali lagi terimakasih—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC^^_**

**_Huhu maaf baru update sekarang, tugas sekolah makin menggilaX_X jadi susah konek mau lanjut story nya-_-._**

**_Chapter 4 up! Semoga makin banyak yang review, minimal 20 review baru aku mau lanjut lagi ke chapter selanjutnya^^ Typo makin banyak-_-*_**

**_Ohhiya selamat hari raya idul Adha^^ dan yang mau UTS semangat ya! Minggu depan akupun UTS T^T. fighting'-'9_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Review juseyo^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Who you?**

**Author: Yoohxhun**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: EXO's Member, Other**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance/?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Genderswitch! OOC!**

**This Story is mine! Don't be plagiator! RNR!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author Pov-**

Angin musim semi berhembus meniup surai kemerahan seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk dibangku panjang. Atap sekolah menjadi tempatnya menyediri disekolah. Ia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Belum lagi fangirl yang ia tidak perdulikan mengusik hidupnya. Pemuda itu menggenggam benda persegi panjang berwarna maroon muda. Ia masih bingung bagaimana cara mengembalikan benda ini.

Yaampun…

Park Chanyeol, apa susahnya untuk mengembalikan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya? Kau hanya tinggal bertemu dengan si pemilik dompet itu, lalu memberikannya. Selesai?

Tapi hal itu amat begitu sulit untuknya. Ia terlalu malas untuk memberikan dompet ini. Bukan malas, tapi malu lebih tepatnya.

"hey Chanyeol!" teriak seorang lelaki jauh dibelakangnya. Membuat pemuda dingin itu menoleh. Lelaki yang memanggil Chanyeol mendekatinya. Lalu menepuk bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Ia ikut duduk disamping-nya. "haah sedang apa kau disini, bro?" Tanya lelaki yang duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"aku sedang membuat tteokbokki" ujarnya datar. Pemuda itu melantur. Jelas-jelas tidak ada peralatan untuk membuat masakan semacam itu didekatnya.

"kau bercanda" ujar Jongin—lelaki disebelah Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan tawa hambarnya. "oh! Dompet siapa itu? Kau mempunyai profesi baru sekarang?" jongin terhenyak. Sontak Chanyeol menyembunyikan dompet tersebut dibalik tubuhnya.

"aniya" ia gelagapan. Padahal, ia bukan orang sejahat itu mencuri dompet orang tanpa sebab. Toh Chanyeol bukan orang yang kekurangan. Hidupnya sudah cukup senang dengan uang-uang yang selalu difikirkan oleh ayahnya itu.

Tatapan jongin seakan mengintimidasi lelaki di sampingnya ini. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol memalingkan wajah dari tatapan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"lalu, itu dompet milik siapa? Sepertinya milik seorang perempuan" Chanyeol terdiam. Bagaimana ia memberitaukan-nya. Apa ia harus jujur pada satu-satunya teman terdekat-nya ini? Ia masih meragukan bahwa Jongin bisa menjaga ucapannya.

"jawab aku Park Chanyeol"

"ah, itu…" tapi… Mungkin Jongin bisa mengatasi masalah-nya ini. Mungkin jongin bisa membantunya barang sedikit saja. Ia akan meminta bantuan lelaki berkulit tan ini untuk mengembalikan dompet ini pada pemiliknya. Sepertinya Jongin cukup akrab dengan pemilik dompet ini. Chanyeol pernah melihat Jongin mengobrol bersama Baekhyun—pemilik dompet. Jadi apa salahnya ia meminta bantuan teman, dan apa salahnya Jongin membantu teman-nya ini?

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan dompet ini dijalan. Setelah kulihat, pemilik dompet ini ternyata Byun Baekhyun. teman sekelasku, kau tau dia?" setelah Chanyeol berucap yang sedikit melenceng dari kenyataan—Jongin tampak mengingat-ingat. Ia mengangguk merasa ia mengenali nama Byun Baekhyun.

"aku tau. Dia teman sekolahku sewaktu di junior high school. Kau 'kan satu kelas dengannya. Kenapa kau tidak kembalikan saja padanya?" Jongin mengenalnya, belum tentu gadis itu mengenal Jongin.

—Pantas saja dia mengenalinya. Ternyata teman satu sekolahnya dulu. Dan mereka sekarang satu sekolah lagi.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal "disitu masalahnya"

Halis tebal Jongin berpaut "maksudmu?". Ia tidak mengerti.

"aku ingin minta bantuanmu bolehkah tuan Kim?" —Yaampun merajuknya buruk sekali.

Pemuda tinggi itu memohon dengan wajah datarnya. Ayolah Chanyeol, rubah ekspresimu ketika situasi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa orang mudah luluh dengan rajukan seperti itu.

lelaki berkulit tan itu berdecak "aku bingung, kenapa yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini memujamu seperti itu. Apa mereka tidak melihat betapa buruknya—aish…" ia memutar bolamatanya malas. Mengacak rambut brunete nya yang rapi.

"aku tidak mau" tolaknya.

"ya sudah. Tadinya aku akan meneraktirmu pulang sekolah nanti. Ternyata penolakan itu sangat berpengaruh pada ajakanku itu." Chanyeol sedikit melirik pada jongin. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah.

"kau ini selalu ada alasan supaya aku menurutimu"

"ini hanya sekali. Kau temanku bukan? Apa salahnya aku meminta bantuan padamu"

Pemuda tan itu hanya memutar bola matanya—lagi. Ia menghela nafas "baiklah, kau janji setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau akan mentraktirku!"

Chanyeol mengangguk "oke. Aku berjanji, dan kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk memberikannya pada pemiliknya. Dan.. Jangan beritau kalau aku yang menemukan dompetnya!" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan dompet berwarna maroon muda.

Jongin mendongak "wae?". Chanyeol menggeleng dan menatap lurus. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda tan itu.

"aku percaya padamu, bro" kedua lengannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Jongin ditinggal seorang diri di atap sekolah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap dompet maroon muda yang berhiaskan beruang kecil ditengahnya.

—_tidak apa lah. Hitung-hitung mencari teman dan menolong teman. Dan aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat gadis itu._ Ia bermolog didalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat kedua. Biasanya Baekhyun dan Luhan akan berdiam diri diperpustakaan sekolah atau ditaman sekolah untuk membaca buku atau mendengarkan music yang berasal dari earphone ponsel mereka. Dan sekarang mereka bertujuan untuk ke taman belakang sekolah.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah novel tebal yang ia beli beberapa minggu lalu. Mereka—Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai..

Tepat setelah mereka berdua melewati lapangan indoor, Baekhyun dan Luhan berpisah karena Luhan ada kepentingan bersama anggota Organisasi Sekolah lainnya.

Dibelakang tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Seorang lelaki memanggil nama gadis itu.

Langkahnya berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Tampak lelaki itu berlari kearah gadis mungil itu.

Ia terkejut, lelaki itu berhenti tepat didepannya. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu terengah-engah karena berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"ehh… Annyeong" Baekhyun ikut membungkuk dan menjawab ucapan lelaki itu. Ia masih bingung

"kau, Byun Baekhyun 'kan?" Tanya lelaki tan itu. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, memberi kesan ramah pada gadis didepannya. "eum, ini." Tangan kanannya menyodorkan dompet berwarna maroon muda. Mata gadis itu membulat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dompetnya berada ditangan lelaki berkulit gelap ini?

"aku, tidak sengaja menemukan dompet ini dijalan. Setelah kulihat kartu siswamu, ini punyamu. Benarkan?" lelaki itu memastikan bahwa benda ini milik Baekhyun atau bukan.

"ini dompetku, aku mencarinya kemana-mana" ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Lalu ia mengambil dompet ditangan lelaki itu.

"oh… Gomawo, eum—"

"kai, Kim jongin" katanya mengoreksi ucapan gadis itu. Mulut mungil gadis itu membulat, dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"coba kau cek dulu isinya. Barangkali ada yang hilang. Karena aku tidak berani melihat isinya, itu barang milik orang lain."

Baekhyun menuruti, ia mengecek isi dompetnya…

Masih utuh, tidak ada yang hilang. Dua hari yang lalu uang didompetnya berjumlah 10000Won. Dan uang itu masih ada. Kartu kredit? Kartu ATM? Baekhyun tidak memilikinya.

_—__Pasti namja ini sangat baik. Bukan sembarang orang yang rela mengembalikan sebuah dompet pada pemiliknya._

"tunggu sebentar…" Baekhyun merogoh saku rok seragamnya, mencari sesuatu. Jongin atau ia sebut Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah permen jelly jumbo berperisa stroberri—kesukaannya—pada lelaki yang sudah rela mengembalikan dompetnya itu.

Jongin mengambil permen jelly itu. "ini untukku?" Tanya-nya. Gadis itu mengangguk

"karena kau sudah rela mengembalikan dompetku, aku beri imbalannya dengan itu, tak apa 'kan?" Tanya-nya takut-takut. Ia takut Lelaki ini marah karena hanya diberi permen jelly jumbo yang memiliki rasa stroberri.

_Baekhyun selalu sedia permen jelly kesukaanya itu disaku seragamnya, tas, dompet—tapi ketika dompetnya tidak berada ditangannya kebetulan dompetnya belum diselipkan permen jelly itu—,dan dimanapun ia selalu menyimpannya._

"sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberi imbalan seperti itu padaku. Toh aku mengembalikan dompetmu itu tidak bermaksud meminta imbalan. Lagipula bukan aku yang mene—" Oops! Jongin hampir kelepasan berucap. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Untung ia terlanjur sadar diri, ia masih ingat yang dijanjikan temannya itu.

"apa?"

Jongin menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal, "i-itu… Bukan apa-apa" ia tersenyum sampai deretan giginya yang rapi terpancar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "baiklah, tapi apa tidak apa-apa hanya dengan itu saja? Atau aku perlu belikan lebih banyak?" ia masih ragu.

"gwenchana, aku terima. Terimakasih, ne Baekhyun-ssi" Jongin tersenyum-lagi.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "kalau begitu, aku duluan. Sekali lagi terimakasih Jongin-ssi" Jongin mengangguk.

Baekhyun membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Jongin sendirian yang masih berdiri ditempat.

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Chanyeol di atap sekolah tadi siang. Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol dan Jongin pergi ke sebuah kedai tteokbokki. Chanyeol harus kehilangan jejak Baekhyun karena jongin sudah menunggu Chanyeol didepan pintu kelas. Dan mau tidak mau harus mau, karena Chanyeol sendiri yang berjanji meneraktir jongin pulang sekolah.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kedai tersebut. Jarak dari kedai tersebut tak jauh dari sekolah. Mereka saling diam. Biasanya Jongin yang berisik disamping Chanyeol.

Sebuah tangan tersodor memegang permen jelly berwarna pink. Chanyeol mendongak menatap mata kecoklatan Jongin. "kau mau?" tawarnya—yang sebenarnya tak rela menawarkannya karena permen jelly itu pemberian dari Baekhyun.

"aku tidak makan yang manis-manis" jawabnya dingin. Ia menatap lurus kearah jalan. "dan sejak kapan kau makan permen jelly berwarna pink?" dagunya mengendikkan ke permen jelly yang jongin pegang. Benda yang familiar dimatanya.

"ohh ini, ini pemberian dari Baekhyun, karena aku sudah mengembalikan dompetnya dengan suka rela. Dan aku diberi permen jelly ini sebagai imbalannya. Kekanakan sih, tapi aku suka." Ujarnya senang sembari melahap permen jelly pink itu tanpa bersalah.

Wajah dingin Chanyeol berubah speecless.

Pantas, permen jelly itu sering ia lihat. Ia hanya lupa siapa yang suka dengan permen jelly itu. Dan ternyata permen jelly itu dari perempuan yang sering ia perhatikan.

Chanyeol tau, karena ia selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku, kesukaan, dan yang lainnya pada Baekhyun.

Hatinya sedikit sakit. Seharusnya ia yang mendapatkan permen jelly pink itu. Tapi kenapa malah si hitam ini yang mendapatkannya? Ohh poor Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang itu dari Baekhyun?" suara baritone Chanyeol meninggi.

Jongin menyeringai tipis menoleh kearah Pemuda lebih tinggi darinya. "wae? Kau menginginkannya?" pemuda tinggi itu mengendikkan bahunya. "ini" ujar jongin, chanyeol melirik. Dan apa ini?!

Jongin memeletkan lidahnya yang diujung lidahnya ada permen jelly yang sudah ia kemut didalam mulut. Yak siapa yang tidak jijik melihatnya.

"Yach itu menjijikan!" reflex Chanyeol menjitak kepala pemuda tan itu. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Sedetik kemudian jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan hampir tersedak permen jelly dimulutnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, hingga ia tertawa sekeras itu.

.

.

Kedua gadis cantik tengah duduk di bangku sebuah café yang sering mereka singgahi. Tempat favorit mereka, duduk dibalik kaca jendela yang lebar. Yang memperlihatkan pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul.

Setelah Baekhyun—salah satu dari kedua gadis itu mendapatkan dompetnya kembali, Ia langsung memakai uang yang ada didompetnya karena masih utuh. Dan sekalian Baekhyun dan sahabatnya Luhan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Semangkuk eskrim strawberry yogurt kesukaannya, dan satu gelas toples strawberry soda dihadapannya. Menu favoritnya disini, tak jauh dari strawberry. Dan disebrangnya ada Luhan, sahabatnya memesan sepotong softcake mocca dan capucino float. Luhan selalu berbeda-beda menu setiap mereka ke café itu.

"hm baekhyun, aku masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana jongin bisa menemukan dompetmu itu" ucap Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Sedari tadi mereka sibuk dengan buku dan makanan mereka.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap mata rusa luhan yang menatapnya juga. Ia meletakkan ballpoint-nya disamping buku tulisnya. Gadis mungil itu mengangkat bahu "aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mempersalahkannya." Ujarnya acuh lalu menyedot strawberry soda-nya.

"kau ini. Sifat ketidak pedulianmu itu, menyebalkan" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Berbanding dengan Baekhyun, wajah cantiknya selalu menampakkan kesan dingin dan datar.

Gadis mungil itu berhenti menyedot minumannya dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"oh ya. Apa kau sudah beritau namja misterius itu? Tentang mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya bersama kami?"

Luhan menggeleng "belum, rencananya besok akan aku beritau dan pulang sekolah kita akan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya bersama" ia mengangguk percaya diri.

"lalu, bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa datang? Dia 'kan misterius, mungkin pekerjaannya yang misterius dan tugas kelompok kita bisa bentrok. Itu bisa saja" Baekhyun benar-benar berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

Sahabatnya itu hanya menghela nafas. "kau ini tau kalau dia bekerja paruh waktu yang tidak-tidak dari mana? Rupanya kau sudah jadi yeoja yang suka bergosip ya?"

Sudah jelas Baekhyun mengelak ucapan Luhan. Hidupnya seba salah, dia diam tidak mau peduli dengan orang salah, dan sekarang, ia sedikit peduli dengan teman 'misterius'nya salah. Apa maunya?

"nanti aku akan bicara dengannya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus ikut mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lalu melanjutkan menulis tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari di pagi yang cerah, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan dua teman mereka yang lain. Mereka sengaja datang lebih awal karena ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Dan juga menunggu kedatangan seorang pemuda tinggi.

Sembari menunggu kedatangan pemuda tinggi itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan berbincang menghilangkan rasa bosan. Mereka asyik berdua saling berbagi cerita dibangku mereka.

Mereka keasyikan, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari pemuda yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang dan menelusup masuk ke kelas yang sepi.

Pemuda tinggi itu, Chanyeol, duduk di paling pojok belakang dekat jendela. Menyimpan tas sekolahnya diatas meja. Pandangannya melihat keluar jendela. Pemandangan sekolah dari lantai dua.

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit setelah pemuda itu datang, Baekhyun menyadari akan kehadiran pemuda itu dikelas. Sungguh ia terkejut, ada seorang lelaki tinggi duduk dipojok kelas tanpa tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Baekhyun semakin berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Gadis mungil itu berbisik pada sahabatnya, sedikit melirik kebelakang. Luhan berbalik kebelakang. Tepat ke meja Chanyeol—pemuda tinggi.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Mendatangi meja Chanyeol.

"permisi Chanyeol-ssi" pemuda itu menoleh mendongak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. "aku dan baekhyun" tangan Luhan menunjuk baekhyun dibelakang yang masih duduk ditempatnya "ingin bicara padamu. Tapi bisakah kami bertemu ditaman sekolah setelah makan siang istirahat pertama?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Suara baritone-nya keluar singkat "ya".

_—__Sesingkat itu suaranya sudah menyeramkan, apalagi bicara lebih dari itu?_

Baekhyun bermolog ngeri.

.

.

Perut mereka sudah terisi penuh yang sebelumnya sudah di isi dengan makan siang di kantin. Mereka berdua—Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk berdampingan dikursi taman sekolah. Menunggu pemuda bersuara baritone.

Chanyeol datang pada mereka berdua. Sedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Dengan dinginnya ia berucap.

"ada apa?" Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Ia akan bicara singkat pada orang tertentu. Yeah kebanyakan ia akan bicara singkat pada orang yang ia tidak perdulikan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mendongak tinggi. Mereka yang duduk dikursi taman dan Chanyeol notabene tingginya melebihi rata-rata.

"kau datang" Luhan tersenyum ramah pada pemuda itu. Luhan selalu berfikiran bahwa Chanyeol bukan lelaki yang misterius yang banyak orang bicarakan. Ia hanya kurang bersosialisasi pada orang disekitarnya, seperti Baekhyun. Itulah perkiraannya.

Pinggul gadis cantik itu menggeser paksa pinggul gadis disampingnya. Memberi luang untuk pemuda itu duduk. Baekhyun mendengus kecil.

Telapak Luhan menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disampingnya. Menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk.

Chanyeol terlalu gengsi untuk duduk dengan perempuan. Ia menggeleng menolak.

Bibir Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kecil "baiklah. Kau berdiri saja?" ia masih mendongak. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Luhan menunduk sebentar "kau ingat kelompok yang ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok sejarah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"bisakah pulang sekolah nanti kau datang untuk mengerjakan tugas itu?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

Ia berfikir sejenak. Fikirannya tidak karuan. Ia terlalu pusing menahan dirinya karena ia cukup dekat dengan gadis mungil disamping Luhan. Mungkin jika ia tidak terlalu perlu bicara dengan Luhan dan baekhyun—yang sebenarnya hanya Luhan yang sedari tadi bicara—, ia sudah lari menjauh dari gadis itu. Ia tak kuat berlama-lama disini.

"aku tidak pasti" pemuda tinggi itu mengendikkan bahunya.

Luhan menggigit bawah bibirnya lalu berucap "Baiklah, sebenarnya setelah pulang sekolah aku ada urusan dengan Organisasi sekolah"

"dan aku, aku… Aku harus kumpulan dengan anggota teater." Timpal Baekhyun yang akhirnya buka suara. Ia langsung menunduk dalam. Bercermin dengan layar ponselnya yang gelap.

"lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi, punya nomor ponselmu saja tidak punya" Luhan menghela nafasnya.

Sepatu kets Chanyeol bertepu-tepuk dengan tanah. Seketika onyx-nya menangkap objek yang dibutuhkannya sekarang.

Tanpa ragu ia merebut ponsel yang digenggam Baekhyun. Sontak Luhan apalagi Baekhyun terkejut. Mereka mendongak menatap Chanyeol heran.

Jemari Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu diponsel tersebut. Lalu ia mengembalikan ponsel layar sentuh Baekhyun itu.

"aku sudah simpan nomor teleponku disitu" kedua tangannya dimasukkan lagi ke saku celana seragamnya. Hendak meninggalkan kedua gadis cantik itu.

"apa kau memasukkan nomor yang benar?" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya, pemuda itu sudah mulai menjauh. Chanyeol tak menjawab ia malah terus berjalan menjauhi mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun, ia terpintar dikelasnya, dan ia pintar dalam hal teater dan vokalnya yang indah. Tak heran ia mengikuti ekstra kulikular Teater disekolahnya.

Aktingnya dan vokalnya tak bisa diragukan lagi. Ia gadis yang sangat bertalenta. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan rabut panjang bergelombang yang selalu terurai. Siapa yang akan menolaknya?

.

.

"baek, aku ke bawah duluan ne. aku sudah ditunggu yang lain. Bye!" Luhan berlari kecil menuju lantai dasar ke ruang Organisasi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju ruang multimedia. Tempatnya yang biasa untuk berlatih acting. Tapi ini bukan jadwalnya untuk latihan teater. Ini hari kamis, sedangkan latihan teater diadakan setiap hari selasa duaminggu sekali. Dan dua hari lalu ia sudah berlatih aktingnya.

Sebenarnya ia berbohong tentang latihan teaternya pada Luhan dan Chanyeol. Hanya ia tidak mau menunggu Luhan dengan Chanyeol. Berdua. Ia antinamja meski Chanyeol sedikit bicara.

Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu yang tidak dikunci. Duduk dideretan kursi penonton. Hanya duduk dalam keheningan. Ia menatap panggung yang kosong. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat.

"kau latihan teater." Suara baritone seorang laki-laki mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali dirinya yang tengah merinding.

"sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa disini" seorang lelaki berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang. Baekhyun diam. Ia tidak berani menoleh.

Lelaki itu duduk diseberang Baekhyun.

Hening…

Baekhyun menoleh ke lelaki itu.

Itu, itu Park Chanyeol.

Mati kau Byun. Kau ketauan berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

annyeong!^^

update lagi, jan bosen-bosen nunggu ff aku ya^^ maaf kalo cerita makin aneh&absurd-_-

Terimakasih untuk yg sudah review, fav, follow this story.

terimakasih untuk neli ,parlili,Guest,devrina,KarlinaAmelia,ViviPExotic48,Majey Jannah 97, Su Hoo,rachel suliss,chnbaeeeeeek,Dhea485,Panda XOXO,Valencia Byun,deestoria,dewo1804,fikachan, ,chika love baby baekhyun,septhaca, dll.. thx somuch..

Hoho, oh iya. selamat tahun baru islam 1436 bagi umat islam...

baca dan review lagi yaa ;)

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Who you?**

**Author: Yoohxhun**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast: EXO's Member, Other**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance/?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning! Genderswitch! OOC!**

**This Story is mine! Don't be plagiator! RNR!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin. Sifat yang menurut Luhan menyebalkan keluar.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "aku tidak sengaja lewat sini" ujar Chanyeol tak kalah dingin. "ku kira kau latihan. Bukankah teater hari selasa"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa tau jika kelas teater setiap hari Selasa. Benar-benar misterius.

"kau tau itu?" ucap Baekhyun datar. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Dua insan yang dingin saling bertemu. Keadaan semakin canggung. Tak ada yang mau mengawali pembicaraan.

Baekhyun ingin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia tak nyaman. Karena orang asing berada disatu ruangan dengannya. Hanya berdua. BERDUA.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya—yang sebenarnya ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan Baekhyun, ia diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Ia berharap Luhan cepat-cepat menghubunginya.

"kau mau ikut mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" tanyanya dingin memecah keheningan.

Suara baritone Chanyeol keluar singkat "wae?" tanpa melirik pada gadis itu.

"kudengar kau jarang mengikuti tugas kelompok." Nadanya masih terdengar seperti tadi.

Pasti karena ada kau Baekhyun! Chanyeol cukup antusias ingin mengikuti acara mengerjakan tugas kelompok karena adanya Baekhyun, dan juga kepintaran-nya. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia sering memperhatikan gadis cantik itu, ia jadi seperti ini.

"kenapa, kau tidak suka aku mau ikut mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" ia menyimpan ponselnya disaku.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan. "aniya, itu bagus. Kau tidak merugikan kami"

Hati Chanyeol senang, sekaligus sakit. Ia menunduk dan bibirnya menyeringai.

"kalian…" suara perempuan meninterupsi mereka. Mereka berdua berbalik melihat siapa perempuan itu. "kalian sedang apa disini?" Luhan perempuan tadi mendekati mereka. Ia berdiri diantara kursi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"baekhyun kau tidak latihan?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "dan kau, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau sedang apa disini? Kalian mengobrol?" Luhan sepertinya bahagia karena sahabatnya itu mau bicara dengan orang yang sama-sama dingin.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu beranjak tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun untuk gadis-gadis itu. Ia melangkah dengan santainya. Ia melupakan niatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama kedua gadis itu.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun sekilas yang masih terdiam. "kau melupakan tugas kelompok kita Chanyeol!" ujar Luhan sedikit berteriak.

"ia bilang hubungi saja dia dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu. Nanti ia akan menyusul" ucap Baekhyun datar. Ia berbohong. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berkata semacam itu tadi. Bahkan tidak bicara apa-apa.

"benarkah? Baiklah, kita ke café tempat kita biasa mengerjakan PR. Kajja"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Luhan "kau sudah selesai rapat?" Tanya Baekhyun masih duduk ditempatnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Lalu Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang multimedia bersama Luhan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah diberitau oleh Luhan, tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu. Di café favorit Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ia harus menaiki bus untuk sampai disana. Kabarnya Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di café tersebut. Mereka tinggal menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol saja.

.

.

Dari pukul tiga sore sampai sekarang, sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Langit sudah gelap, tetapi mereka bertiga belum selesai dengan urusannya.

Pemuda misterius atau Chanyeol, ia cukup bisa diandalkan juga. Ia menurut saja jika disuruh Luhan atau Baekhyun menulis hal yang penting untuk ditulis dibuku catatan. Dan ia cepat mengerti apa yang ia baca beberapa detik lalu. Ternyata dibalik sifat dingin dan misteriusnya ia bisa diandalkan juga.

Luhan, ia pulang terlebih dahulu karena ia ditelepon oleh eomma-nya yang katanya ada kepentingan mendadak. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak yakin meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol berdua. Tapi karena tugas belum tuntas dan kepentingan keluarganya, ia harus yakin tidak yakin.

Sudah lima menit sepeninggalan Luhan, Meja nomor 4 di café 'Ladetta' tampak hening. Baekhyun sibuk dengan Laptopnya mengetik sesuatu disana, dan Chanyeol menulis sederet kalimat dibuku catatannya. Hari sudah hampir malam. Mereka masih bergulat dengan tugas.

Chanyeol meletakkan ballpoint-nya disamping buku. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang agak pegal setelah hampir tiga jam duduk menunduk dikursi café.

"kau sudah selesai?" ujar Baekhyun tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya bergumam.

"pulanglah jika sudah selesai. Tugasmu hanya itu"

"kau yakin aku tinggal kau disini sendirian?"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menjauh dari keyboard laptop-nya. Meraih ice bubble strawberry-nya yang sudah tidak dingin dan tinggal setengah cup lagi. "aku sudah biasa disini. Dan aku kenal pegawai di café ini. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau pulang saja"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya singkat "baiklah" ia membenahi alat tulisnya kedalam tas dan berdiri. "aku duluan." Pamitnya yang terkesan angkuh.

"kulihat baterai ponselmu lemah" ujarnya sembari meleos keluar café.

Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Masabodo dengan baterai ponsel yang lemah.

Chanyeol pulang, dan ia tinggal sendirian. Dan suasana café sangat sepi. Tidak biasanya. Karena diluar tiba-tiba hujan cukup deras. Dan kemungkinan pengunjung café tersebut tidak bisa kemana mana karena hujan. Termasuk Baekhyun salah satunya.

Semenjak chanyeol pergi, ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia telat mengingatnya. Bukankah Chanyeol yang sudah membayarkan bukunya seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa ia lupa akan hal ini. Ia berhutang budi pada pemuda jangkung itu.

Baekhyun lelah berfikir. Ia memutuskan menyudahi mengerjakan ketikannya dan lekas ke halte terdekat.

Jalanan masih basah dan banyak genangan air karena hujan sepuluh menit lalu yang sudah mereda. Untung saja hujan itu mengerti keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia tidak membawa payung karena tidak ada perkiraan akan ada hujan turun.

Pukul setengah delapan ia masih di halte. Bus kenapa susah sekali datang? Baekhyun dongkol menunggunya. Ia takut hujan kembali turun. Ia tidak mau pulang sampai ke rumah dengan baju yang basah kuyup dan keesokan harinya ia demam tinggi. Itu mengerikan.

Ia berniat menelpon supir pribadinya untuk menjemputnya sekarang. Tetapi baterai ponselnya benar-benar lemah. Ponselnya tak mampu menelepon barang semenit saja pada Kang Ahjussi. Ia jadi ingat ucapan terakhir Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan café. Kenapa ia tau soal ini? Apa dia memperhatikannya diam-diam? Ah entahlah, Baekhyun terlalu lelah memikirkannya.

Angin malam berhembus menusuk kulit mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun anti dingin. Ia tidak membawa jaket atau apapun yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya sekarang. Ia kira tidak akan sampai semalam ini mengerjakan tugas kelompok sialan itu. Baekhyun mengeratkan almamater sekolahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Mau sampai kapan ia menggigil seperti ini. Bus umum sangat menyebalkan.

Lampu kendaraan menyinari tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak. Itu pasti bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Dan ternyata ia salah.

Sebuah motor sport berwarna merah dan hitam yang menyalakan lampu itu pada Baekhyun. Ia menyipitkan mata sipitnya karena cahaya lampu itu menyorot retinanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menyinarkan lampu motor itu kearahnya.

Lampu motor itu perlahan meredup. Seseorang yang mengendarai motor itu turun dan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun takut. Takut ia diculik ahjussi jahat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam tanpa melirik seseorang itu

"sudah malam, kenapa masih disini?" suara berat itu terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun. Mungkin orang itu bicara padanya karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya yang duduk dihalte.

Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam dengan kepala tertunduk dan memeluk tas kecil berisi buku-buku. Suara orang itu menyeramkan. Mulutnya ditutup masker hitam dan helmnya menutupi wajahnya. Setelan jeans yang sedikit ada robekan dilututnya—mungkin mode sekarang—dan mantel hitam melekat ditubuh tinggi nya.

"aku bicara padamu Byun Baekhyun" ujar orang itu. Perlahan kepala Baekhyun mendongak takut.

"kau siapa" cicitnya imut meski terkesan seperti ketakutan. Orang bermasker hitam dan memakai helm untuk menutupkan wajahnya dibuka. Orang itu hampir tertawa melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi gadis imut itu.

Orang itu membuka helm dan maskernya. Dan wajah tampan yang tertutup helm itu terlihat. Baekhyun mendongak dan ia terbelalak.

Orang ini lagi? Kenapa ia bisa ada disini. Selalu secara tiba-tiba.

"kau…"

"ya, aku. Mau sampai kapan kau disini? Apa kau tidak dikhawatirkan oleh orang tuamu?" wow, Chanyeol bicara panjang. Tak biasanya ia bicara sepanjang itu pada orang lain. Oh, orang lain, Baekhyun bukan orang lain menurutnya.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tetap diam tak bergeming. Menatap onyx Chanyeol yang terbilang santai. Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Tenaganya kuat sehingga tubuh Baekhyun cepat terangkat. Baekhyun sempat terkejut ketika ia dipaksa berdiri. ia hanya diam terpaku menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mantel panjangnya dan memakaikan ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun, meski matel itu terlalu kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Ia tau pasti Baekhyun kedinginan. Masabodo dengan harga dirinya.

"biar aku antar pulang" chanyeol memakai Helm dan maskernya kembali. Lalu memberikan helm satunya lagi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan memakaikan helm yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai mengendarai motornya dan menghidupkan mesin siap meluncur. Dan Baekhyun, ia masih diam terpaku ditempat. Jika pemuda jangkung itu tidak menyadarkan dari lamunannya, mungkin Baekhyun akan ditinggal Chanyeol sendirian.

Baekhyun menaiki motor sport Chanyeol dan merekapun jalan ditengah dinginnya udara musim semi kota Seoul.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan gerbang rumah gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun. Ia turun dari motor yang sudah mengantarnya sampai depan rumahnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "maaf telah merepotkanmu, seharusnya aku menelepon Luhan—"

"ssstt Gwenchana. Masuklah. Ini sudah malam" ujar Chanyeol lembut dengan suara beratnya.

Entahlah, jantung Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Oh apakah ia punya penyakit serangan jantung?!

"eum, baiklah. Sekali lagi terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi" ia mendongak menunggu respon dari Chanyeol. Dan pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya.

Baekhyun menunduk –lagi dan berbalik lalu membuka gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu yang besar dan besi disampingnya dengan digeser. Chanyeol masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

Gerbang itu tertutup rapat. Kenapa Chanyeol belum juga beranjak? Ia menunggu sesuatu yang sebentar lagi datang.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Pintu gerbang kayu itu terbuka lagi. Keluar seorang gadis mungil dari dalam sana.

"maaf, ini helm-mu" ucapnya malu-malu memberikan helm berwarna coklat itu pada Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun mengembalikan helm nya. Ku kira ada apa…

Ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Lalu meraih helm itu. "baiklah. Kau masuk. Aku akan pergi" baekhyun mengangguk.

"hati-hati." Ucapan itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat. Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Apa ini sesuatu yang sering orang bicarakan? Chanyeol pemuda dingin dan misterius itu merasakannya juga? Jinjja micheoso.

.

Baekhyun hanya bungkam dengan kejadian tadi malam. Menurutnya itu memalukan. Dihalte, wajahnya seperti anak kucing yang ketakutan didepan Chanyeol. Sifat dinginnya runtuh seketika sepertinya. Semalaman suntuk ia tidak bisa tidur. Otaknya terus memikirkan bagaimana ia dibonceng dengan motor sport milik Chanyeol. Entah Chanyeol yang cari kesempatan atau bukan, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan gugup. Heol…

Baekhyun berucap seolah tidak ada hal apapun tadi malam pada Luhan. Jika ia jujur, Luhan pasti akan memborong pertanyaan padanya. Jelas Bakhyun malas menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ada akhirnya.

Jam pelajaran pertama, Chanyeol masuk kelas. Kedua dan ketiga sampai istirahat pertama ia tidak masuk kelas. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun heran. Baekhyun? Entahlah, semenjak tadi pagi dirinya sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke belakang bangkunya—tempat Chanyeol duduk. Pelajaran kedua dilakukan diruang multimedia. Dan semenjak itu Chanyeol tidak masuk belajar.

.

.

Setelah istirahat, Baekhyun ingin mencari Chanyeol. Ia dengar dari orang lain Chanyeol bisa ditemukan diatap sekolah. Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya ke atap sekolah. Ia sendiri, tanpa ditemani Luhan.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu menuju atap. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, angin musim semi berhembus meniup wajah mulus nan cantik Baekhyun. Ia menutup kembali pintu itu setelah ia melangkah keatap.

Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Kecuali—

"mau apa kau kemari?" suara baritone

—Park Chanyeol.

Tubuh jangkungnya duduk—menyender— dibawah pohon kecil yang ditanam dipot besar. Kedua lubang telinganya disumpal dengan earphone yang tersambung dengan ponsel canggihnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Chanyeol tau ada seseorang yang datang menemuinya. Mungkin ia punya indra keenam/?.

Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk menyender dipot besar. Jaraknya tak jauh dari pintu tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari Chanyeol duduk. "kau, sedang apa kau disini" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol melepas earphonenya dari telinga. Mendongak menatap gadis yang berdiri dua meter darinya. "kau sendiri kenapa kau kemari? Seharusnya kau membaca buku tebalmu diperpustakaan supaya kau menjadi juara." Ia membuang muka.

"dan sekarang… Kau datang kemari." Mata bulat Chanyeol terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi..

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Mau apa dirinya kemari? Ia sendiri pun bingung. "a-aku…"

"i-itu, kau membolos. Kenapa selama dua pelajaran kau tidak masuk?"

"kau peduli padaku?" Chanyeol mendongak lagi.

Gadis imut itu—Baekhyun membuang muka. Menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal "bukan begitu. Aku disuruh oleh Kim ssaem untuk mencari murid yang membolos."

"lalu? Apa aku harus menemui Guru botak itu?" tidak, Baekhyun berbohong soal itu! Itu hanya alasannya supaya ia tidak dicurigai oleh orang lain termasuk Chanyeol. Dan sebutan 'Guru Botak' Baekhyun sedikit sakit hati karena Kim sonsaengnim adalah guru favoritnya. Seenaknya saja lelaki jangkung itu merubah nama guru.

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencegahnya berdiri "tidak! Tidak perlu. Aku hanya memastikan saja"

"kau tidak perlu mendatangi Kim Ssaem." Ucapnya sembari menunduk. Chanyeol tetap bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Lalu berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang menunduk.

Telapak tangan Chanyeol yang besar menarik lengan gadis imut didepannya itu. Sontak ia kaget. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk bersamanya. Baekhyun kaget dan kebingungan.

"disinilah sebentar. Udara disini lebih segar daripada ditaman sekolah" ujar Chanyeol santai. Punggung lebarnya menyadar dipot besar tadi. Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang mulai memejamkan matanya tenang.

"jadi selama ini kau membolos hanya berdiam diri disini sendirian?" gadis imut menaikkan sebelah halisnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"ohhiya. Bukankah kau yang waktu itu membayar buku-ku ditoko buku?". Pemuda itu hanya diam tak bergeming. Matanya masih setia terpejam.

"sekarang dompetku sudah kembali. Aku ingin mengembalikan uangmu—"

"tidak perlu. Aku tidak mengahapkan balasan darimu" ucapnya cepat. Memubuat Baekhyun bungkam saat itu juga.

"wae? Kau sudah menolongku bahkan beberapa kali. Aku merasa berhutang budi pada—"

Lagi lagi ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol. Sekarang bukan karena ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeong!**

**Chapter 6! Semoga gabosen bacanya yaT.T **

**Perasaan ni ff makin absurd aja ya/?-_- maklum lah author amatir..**

**Jangan bosen-bosen RnR ff ini ya^^**

**Setelah reading, review ya~**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**RnR?**


End file.
